Family
by Burt00
Summary: A con goes wrong but a family sticks together. Slight E/P will continue for reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fic, I've dabbled here and there with writing but never actually posted one. So here it goes. Part of the fic is in Parker's POV.**

Climbing and scaling buildings has always been my release. When a con involves repelling down a fifty story building, I get this overwhelming joy inside my chest. Knowing that the only thing to stop you from completely falling and hitting the ground is a harness and rope gives a person such like myself such a rush.

"I can't believe you only want me to repel down a three story building, wouldn't just be easier to walk in and take what we need." Parker was hanging upside down on the side of the building talking with annoyance at the thought of her skills were just being wasted on this con.

Nate was rolling his eyes at her, "Parker please just do this real quick and we can get outta of here."

The rest of the team was waiting in the van, this was the last piece of the puzzle. All that was needed for this con to be over was the flash drive filled with the computers contents. They would turn it into the police and be on their way back home, this was just to easy for Parker and she couldn't believe it would be over with this final act.

As I have done a million times in my life and I took a run and jump off the side of the building. As a million times before I thought everything was going off without a hitch until the rope wasn't slowing my descent.

A panic sets in your chest when you realize that your plan has went all to hell.

The team probably didn't even know what was going on, it felt like I was falling for forever but in reality I knew I would have to react to save myself. I've fallen before but this was different, a three story fall would kill me it would kill anyone. I had to save myself, I gripped the rope knowing it would pull the skin off of my hands but I had to slow down my descent.

Nate had realized that something wasn't right and by the time he turned around he saw Parker's body slam into the ground.

"Eliot get out here NOW!" He started running towards her, he hasn't seen Parker fall ever. It comes as a huge shock that this young women they all had come to known and love has fell, something that has never happened on this team before.

The whole team rushing to her, Nate getting there first and then Eliot. "Don't touch her, you don't want to aggravate her injuries, she might have a spinal injury." In reality, Eliot thought, if she walked away without a spinal injury it would be a miracle.

Eliot carried her to the van and gently set her down to check for injuries, after realizing there was no spinal injury he told Hardison to drive to the hotel they were staying at.

After arriving Eliot laid her in his bed, telling Sophie and Nate to go get as much medical supplies they could they left for the task that had been given to them. Hardison had grabbed the medical bag that Eliot kept on hand for cases just like this.

"Parker can you here me?" Her face was contorted with pain and Eliot could tell a few injuries just by looking at her.

"Eliot?" The strained voice of their little thief pulled at the hitters heart.

Looking her over he could tell that her right shoulder was dislocated and her hands were torn up so badly that he knew she wouldn't be using them anytime soon. Without doing a full look over that was all he could tell.

"Hey Parker, I need to take a look and see what injuries you have. Can you tell me what hurts?"

"Everything but mostly...my...ribs" She struggled with every word.

"You okay with me looking over you?" He didn't want to push her knowing that she didn't like being touched.

Deciding that he would deal with aftermath of what this might bring on he started with his examination. Lifting her shirt he grimaced at the sight of her right side, pushing his hands on her ribs he figured that she had broken two ribs on her right side. Using the medical supplies that the rest of the team brought, he started to wrap her ribs making sure that the bandages weren't to tight. After putting antibiotic cream on her hands and wrapping them in gauze, he also found that she had badly bruised her right hip, along with a sprained knee. Eliot didn't want to set her dislocated shoulder until he could give her an IV and give her a dose of morphine to help with the pain.

"Parker, Parker hey are with me? I'm going to give you an IV and some morphine to help with pain, okay?"

"No," shaking her head vigorously, "no I don't want drugs."

"It will help it's okay we are all here and we won't let anything happen to you." Eliot continued with the process of putting the IV in and gave her the medicine. Once he was satisfied that the drugs had taken their affect he started to manipulate her arm to get the shoulder to pop back in and with the satisfying pop her shoulder was back in place. Putting her arm in a sling he left her laying on his bed in his hotel room he walked over to the conjoining room that was Nate's.

"How is she, does she need anything?" Sophie looked panicked and distraught. She had been pacing around the room like a caged animal waiting for Eliot to come in and give the news of how their thief was.

"She has two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder which I reduced back into place, a badly bruised hip, and a sprained knee. I wrapped her hands, she tried to stop falling by holding onto the rope which burned her hands pretty badly. It looks like she landed on the right side of her body because that's where all the damage was but she'll be okay in a few weeks but we are gonna have to help her for a little while until she can get around better."

The solemn looks on their faces was from grief that a part of their family had been hurt and relief that she was going to be just fine after a few weeks of rest. And they would be there for her the whole way, like a family should be.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours of rest Eliot decided to go in and check on Parker. The sight of her broken body laying almost lifeless scared him shitless. What had this thief done to crawl into his heart and make herself at home. He could not imagine his life without the team but when he imagined his life without her he felt like his world would crumble.

Walking around aimlessly he decided to check on her IV and bandages. He re-wrapped her hands and tightened the sling that protected her shoulder. With this action he felt her shift and realized she was slowly waking up.

The fog of the drugs lifting, Parker slowly opened her eyes letting them adjust to the light. "I thought I said no drugs?" She was barely whispering and it strained Eliot to even hear her.

"Parker you have been seriously hurt, how could you expect me to let you suffer? I even take a little something to help with the pain every now and then."

She started to push herself off the bed to sit up but was abruptly stopped my Eliot's strong hand holding her to the bed.

"I need to get out of here, I need to go home."

"No. Will you please sit still, the rest of the team is finishing up the job and then we are heading back to Boston as soon as they get back. You know you gave us quiet a scare back there. I thought Nate was going to drink a whole fifth of scotch in the few hours you were unconscious. And don't get me started on Sophie, she was like a caged animal walking around the room."

"Will you please be quiet for just a second, my head hurts." Frowning was not something Parker did often but that's all that appeared on her face. Eliot could tell that she was in pain and it must have been bad for her to admit it.

"What happened to my clothes? And my harness?" Starring at the cut clothing and harness on the floor.

"I didn't want to risk further injury by moving you to undress you so I just cut them off." Eliot knew that she was going to flip out over her destroyed objects.

"So what is wrong with me, from what I can tell just by pain that I have probably broken a few ribs and my shoulder is killing me."

Thankfully skipping over the lecture he figured would have come as soon as she realized that her things had been destroyed he continued to explain her injuries to her from the most severe to the minor bumps and bruises.

"You know your going to have some help the next few weeks, you won't be able to use your hands for a week at least and that shoulder is going to be a pain, not to mention the ribs."

Parker rolling her eyes at this comment was nothing less than he expected but she wasn't going to give in without a fight and he was more than ready to fight her tooth and nail just so he could keep a close eye on her.

When the team finally arrived back to their hotel room Sophie was overly joyed to see Parker sitting up resting against the head rest of the bed.

"I can't believe you awake, you had me so scared. Don't you ever do that to me again."

Sophie sat next to her on the bed as the men took their places in the room, Nate of course sat at the table drinking on his scotch, Hardison sat in one of the recliners typing on his computer, and Eliot stood right beside the bed on Parker's side not willing to move and inch.

All Parker could think of was what went wrong with the rig, she had used that rig plenty of times without a fall. She just couldn't believe she fell, she couldn't believe she survived.

"You know that fall should have killed me." Parker said it so bluntly it kind of shocked everyone in the room except Eliot. "I need to figure out what went wrong, when can we get home so I can test this rig out?"

"You know you are the craziest girl I have ever met. You just fell three stories and have multiple injuries and you want to test the same rig out?" Hardison shook his head in disbelief.

"You will not be testing anything until Eliot says your clear."

"Fine mom."

"Yes I will be your mother until you realize how injured you are." Sophie could not believe her ears, Parker was not serious about testing the rig that had just failed her this soon.

"Alright everyone it's time to go, ready to head back to Boston?" Nate casually walks out the door heading towards the van to wait on everyone.

"Man I am not riding with him if he is driving, he has been drinking all day long."

"Don't worry Hardison I will be driving home while you and Eliot make sure Parker is secure in the back."

Eliot couldn't believe his family some days. The drunk father, the overly protective mother, the geeky brother, and then there was Parker. He always had thought of her as the annoying sister but as of late she was becoming more, much more.

"Alright Parker I'm going to take out the IV and pack everything up in the bags and then Sophie's going to help you get dressed into something loose and then we are going to walk out of here, okay?"

Shaking her head she waited for the little pinch that you felt when you pull out an IV. Eliot packed up all the bags and took them out to the van to be loaded up giving the girls more time to get Parker ready to go.

As Parker was sitting up already with the blanket pulled up to her neck, Sophie gently pulled the blanket down. Thankfully she still had on her sports bra and a pair of spanks on. She dug through the Parker's bag and found a pair of loose sweats and a loose t-shirt.

With the help of Sophie, Parker stood up and heavily lifted one leg at a time into the sweat pants. Sophie pulling up the pants she looked at all the marks on the porcelain skin of the thief.

"You know I don't need your help to get dressed." Parker was beyond aggravated by having to be treated like a kid.

"Parker have you looked at yourself? Your beat all to hell, you're lucky to still be alive."

Grabbing the shirt that had been laid on the bed she nodded to Parker to lift her arms a little. This motion was extremely painful but Parker was determined to get into that shirt. After pulling the shirt over her head Sophie had her sit down on the bed to wait for Eliot.

Eliot waited outside the door until he heard Sophie walking towards the door. Opening it before she got there he stepped in. She stood by the door to keep it open as she watched Eliot walk over to the Parker.

"Since we are on the first floor and the door is right down the hall I thought I would just carry you out."

Shaking her head, Eliot knew the answer before he even said a word.

"I can walk out of here on my on accord. I don't need to be babied, it's my fault I fell so I can walk out of here on my own two feet."

Taking stand on her left side Eliot would help hold her up and steady her if she needed. She took a few unsteady steps and stopped, she seemed out of breath but had only walking a few steps, Eliot knew it was because of the pain.

"Parker it's okay to ask for help, that's what we are here for."

Parker nodded with her eyes glistening she allowed Eliot to sweep her up into his strong arms. Sophie held open the door to their room and then the door to the parking lot.

Setting Parker on the make shift bed in the back of the van so Parker could lay completely down for the three hour drive back to Boston. Hardison and Eliot sitting in the back with her to make sure she was secure and just in case she needed anything. Sophie driving back while talking with Nate, well more accurately at Nate because he was having none of her telling him that he was drinking to much.

As Parker lay in the back of the van she heard the ranting of Sophie and the sighing of Nate as he had to listen to her the whole way home because there was no way there other than this van. Eliot grumbling at Hardison was nothing new, these conversations had become more of a routine than an annoyance. That's something she loved about her new family and even thought it should be easy to except their help, for some reason she was still hesitant about letting them see her this vulnerable.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to say thank you so much for the reviews, I except and welcome criticism. I am sorry for the mistakes, they are mine and mine alone. I do not have a beta reader and take full responsibility for the mistakes. Thank you again to all that have read this story I was beyond nervous about putting it online.**

The next thing Parker recalls was waking up in Nate's apartment. Laying on the couch looking up at the ceiling and hearing random noises around the room. Feeling this groggy should have never happened, panic even set into her chest. Pushing herself up to look around was a mistake as it caused much pain but she needed to know exactly what was going on.

Eliot was in the chair right next to her no surprise to her, Sophie was eating a light snack at the kitchen bar, Hardison searching through his list of next potential clients, and Nate was no where to be seen. Knowing Nate he was probably down stairs in the bar nursing something to drink.

"Parker just lay down you don't need to be pushing yourself up like that, you could aggravate your injuries."

Rolling her eyes she had nothing to say, all she knew was she needed to get to her warehouse where she can be alone and safe.

"Well I think I'm going to head home." Sitting on the couch she had two of the three visible teammates rush to her.

"I think not Parker, Eliot and I have discussed that he will be taking you home with him so he can keep a close eye on you." Sophie stood there with her hands on her hips not willing to budge an inch on the decision.

"That's right darlin you're coming with me to my place so I can help you with taking care of your injuries and in about a week we will start your physical therapy."

"I can take care of myself, I have been alone for years before any of you came along and I don't need your help."

"Girl you need our help so just except it and be happy about it." Hardison yelled over to her from behind his computer.

"Whenever you're ready we will go to my place and your temporary home for the next few weeks." Eliot had this unusual smile on his face, in reality he was over joyed with the fact that Parker had to stay with him.

"No I said I don't need your help and I will prove it." Jumping off the couch started to walk toward the door but about five steps from the couch she doubled over and yelped from pain.

Eliot immediately rushed to her and picked her and sat her back on the couch. "Tell me again how your fine and can take care of yourself."

With every bit of the strength she had left she annoyingly agreed to go home with Eliot but she was not happy about it.

The drive there was uneventful and quiet. Neither said a word the whole way there. Eliot thinking to himself how he could help this stay go a little bit more smoother.

Parker just sat looking out the window watching the street light poles go by. She thought to herself how many times had she fallen and there was no one there to help her, this time should be like all the rest. She only needed herself and no one else but her team was determined to take care of her, maybe she should just give in and let them help.

Upon arrival Eliot jumped out of his old truck and ran around to the passenger side and opened the door for Parker. Unbuckling her seat belt for her and then lifting her out of the truck, he had expected a fight but instead she just complied without a word.

Carrying her up to his loft he eased her legs to the ground hoping she could hold herself up for him to unlock his door. After doing so he picked her back up and led her to the room he had completely supplied for situations like these. It looked like a small hospital room, equipped with all the necessities of one too. A bed in the middle of the room with what looked like a night stand right beside it with all kinds of medical instruments in it.

"You're gonna stay here, this bed elevates and lowers it's self so you won't have to lift or lower yourself. Also all the medical supplies I need to treat your injuries are here."

"I really don't need anyone to help me, I can take care of myself."

"Parker please just except my help, I'll cook for ya and be close to help ya if ya need it. I won't do anything you don't feel comfortable with me doing."

"Fine, do you have any fortune cookies?" Parker put on that puppy dog face she knew to use to get her way.

"I will make you some home made vegetable soup, you need to eat something more than just junk food."

"But I don't like vegetables." Whining like a little child was Parker's specialty and something he loved about her.

"Just lay here and rest, you will like my soup, trust me." That's something Parker has figured out on her own, she could trust Eliot with everything.

While he made dinner she laid in bed bored, she was tired but was a little nervous about falling asleep here in an unfamiliar situation.

Being lost in your own thoughts was something Parker was an expert in, she didn't even realize that Eliot walked in carrying a tray with a bowl of soup, a glass of apple juice, and one fortune cookie.

"I thought you said you didn't have fortune cookies?"

"I didn't say anything at all when you asked but you can't eat that till you at least finish the bowl of soup. And that pouting face isn't going to work on me Parker."

"Fine I'll eat the soup."

Taking a little bite at first to see what it tasted like, after that she dug in like she hadn't eaten in days. Which probably could be true for Parker because all she liked to eat was candy and junk food. After finishing everything on the tray she looked up to Eliot to see him smiling at her.

"What?"

"What?"

"That's what I said, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, never mind. I'm going to check all your wounds and re bandage them if need be. Is that okay?"

Shaking her head Eliot went to work. Starting with the sprained knee he lifted her sweat pants to check the bruising and swelling. "This looks nasty, I'm going to put an ice pack on to help the swelling." Getting the necessary supplies he started to wrap her knee with an ace bandage then putting the ice pack on and finished wrapping. Only getting a slight wince out of this process he figured that her knee wasn't really bothering her.

Next he lifted her shirt, taking the bandages off he noticed the extensive bruising on her side and abdomen, shaking his head he couldn't believe she could breathe with injuries like this.

"So how are the ribs feeling?"

"Great, doesn't even feel like they are broke."

"Is that sarcasm? I would have never guessed coming from you. I'm going to wrap them again okay?"

"Yea maybe make it a little tighter, the pressure feels better when I move."

"I don't want to make it to tight, you gotta breathe ya know."

Wrapping them and making sure she still had room to breathe. Now was an area he wasn't comfortable with, he was going to have to pull her pants down just a little to see her hip. Something he wasn't sure how to ask and he wasn't sure how she would react.

"Okay um I need to pull the waist band of your pants down a little to get a good view of your hip, is that okay?"

Shaking her head yes he gently pulled them far enough to see her hip, he had her roll over onto her left side a little. He gently pressed on her hip to make sure there was no fracture or dislocation, another wince appeared at this action. Putting another ice pack on the bruised area.

"You know you really did a number on yourself."

"It wasn't intentional, I still don't understand how my rig failed."

"Did you check it before the job?"

"Of course I did, I'm not stupid."

"Didn't say you were darlin."

Lifting her hands into his he started to unwrap them. In amazed him the damage that was done to her usually strong hands. These hands helped her hold herself onto the sides of buildings and climb to heights that would scare normal people and she did it like it was just a tree in the back yard.

"This might sting a little, I'm going to put some cream on your hands so they don't get stiff. You know that was very smart of you to grip onto the rope like that."

"Yea I've had to do it before, it's saved me more times than I can count but the result is pretty nasty."

"Yea but you're here aren't you."

Shaking her head she allowed him to finish wrapping her hands, she feels helpless without her hands, she realized that she won't be able to use them for a while. They were going to scab over and be completely useless for a while. Bringing her out of her own thoughts was Eliot coughing trying to get her attention.

"Hey you in there? How bad does everything hurt? On a scale of 1-10 and please don't try to pull one over me, I've been where you are now."

"Like an 8."

"Well the last thing to check is your shoulder and then I'll get ya something for the pain."

Pulling the neck of her shirt over to see the bruising, pressing his hands on the area where her shoulder's socket is. "Your shoulder seems to fine and there doesn't seem to be any ligament damage, it looks like a clean dislocation and relocation."

"I'm going to set up another IV so I can administer the morphine directly for the next couple of days. It will be faster to get the drugs into your system."

"I can just take a pill, there really is no reason for an IV."

"Please let me do this, it's the easiest way."

Parker wasn't looking at him so he took this as a yes or at least a do I have a choice. Setting up the IV took less than five minutes and he pushed the syringe into the port on her hand. The effects were almost immediately, her eyes started to droop and her body started to relax. He was thankful that it was easier than he thought but in reality she really couldn't resist. He had been in this situation before and knew the pain she was feeling. Hopefully she was willing to let him take care of her and get her back to being the healthy vibrant thief they all knew and loved. By the end of his final thought he looked and saw she was completely asleep, that put a big smile on his face. He returned to his living room and decided to take a quick nap himself, it was going to be a long few weeks but she was worth it.

**A/N: I hope yall enjoy this chapter, I've enjoyed writing this story. This type of story came to be one day because I've always wondered why they don't show Parker fall at least once. This is my take on how it went. Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had a wrist injury playing softball and it was taking me forever to type while in a splint so I just took a couple of days off. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters and show are not mine and I profit nothing from this.**

Awaking to someone screaming out in pain is not something that Eliot finds enjoyable. After realizing what was going on he awoke with a jolt. Jumping off the couch and rushing to Parker's room he found her laying on the floor halfway to the bathroom.

"Woman what are you doing?"

"Nothing just help me stand up."

Doing as she said she stood up on her own two feet, balancing her wait on her left leg.

"So you gonna tell me what you were doing?"

"I'm fine Eliot just go do whatever you were doing. You don't have to wait on me hand and foot, I don't want you to."

"Parker that's what I'm here for will you please quit being so stubborn? So what were you doing?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." She mumbled her last sentence under her breath.

"Well here let me help you." Starting to put her arm around his shoulder so he could help her to the bathroom.

"NO! I will not have you help me to the bathroom, I'm not an invalid."

"Parker what do you expect to do? You can barely walk and you can't use your hands at all."

"I can do this myself, please Eliot I can do this and don't need help. Especially from you."

Taking shock from her last statement Eliot stopped walking and looked at her. Had he done something wrong or something to offend her? He thought her stay was going as well as can be expected and now she says this.

"What? Did I..." Leaving the sentence unfinished he looked at her shocked.

"Eliot, you and I both know that if this was you, you would not need this help. I do not need anyone's help and never have. Now please leave me alone while I go pee."

"Parker there's a difference in our situations. I know how to take care of these types of wounds and if I was severely injured you know that yall would be here to help me."

"But you wouldn't let them help you to the bathroom. Please just let me do this on my own."

"Fine but I'm going to stand outside the door if ya need me."

"Okay but I won't need your help."

After standing outside for the door for ten minutes Eliot started to worry. Deciding to give her another five minutes before he knocked.

Parker decided after using the bathroom that she just wanted to sit and think. Trying to figure how things could have gone so wrong, how she could make this stay easier without being waited on hand and foot, and how in the world that she was having feelings for Eliot. She didn't understand this feeling in her chest she felt and didn't want to show someone that she had feelings for her vulnerabilities.

Hearing the knock on the door she realized she had taken longer than expected and probably had Eliot worried. So standing up and making sure she was as representable as possible considering her condition.

"Alright come in."

"You okay? You were taking longer than any normal woman should in the bathroom."

"I was just thinking and now I'm exhausted."

"Alright well how about I carry you back to bed and maybe we could talk?"

Nodding her head he took a few steps toward her and gently put his arm behind her knees and his other arm around her neck and lifted like she weighed nothing at all.

"You know you need to eat more, you weigh what a buck thirty soaking wet?"

"The more I weigh the harder it is for me to do my job."

Laying her down in bed he pulled the closest chair next to the bed and went to go get her a hand full of fortune cookies. Seeing her face light up with his little surprise he had for her. Realizing that the cookies were a great idea to help her loosen up.

"So what would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know, you were the one that wanted to talk."

"Well how are you feeling today?"

"Well everything still hurts if that's what your asking and if your asking how my feelings are then I'm still pissed about being here."

"Parker come on, your here and getting better will you please just be your normal self and relax?"

"You know better than anyone else on the team that people take advantage of you when your injured. Your not supposed to have others wait on you, your supposed to go be by yourself and take care of yourself."

"But Parker we are different, you know I or anyone else on the team would never hurt you. We are here to help you, I'm here to help you. Do you think I would welcome you into my home and help you with everything that you need help with if I didn't care deeply for you."

After saying that he finally realized what he had said. That was probably the biggest mistake he had made in a while. He figured she was going to bolt and go stay with Sophie or even Hardison because he knew that he scared her off with his confession.

Just looking at her lap, she didn't know what to say or do. Pulling at the strings of the blanket she didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She had feelings too but didn't know if she could express them like normal people did.

"You know I care deeply for you too."

Eliot staring at the ground was shocked to hear those words come out of this woman's mouth. How should he react to this, this was the question running through his mind.

"What? Really?"

"You know the team would never believe this."

"I know, so if you don't mind me asking how long have you felt like this?"

"I don't know, I have always thought things could be different between us but never really thought about relationships before. But when your life kind of flashes before your eyes as your falling you get a sense of clarity. I realized how I would really enjoy being with someone and that someone is you."

"You know I would have never imagined being with someone like you."

Seeing her face he realized he had said the wrong thing.

"That's not what I meant."

"Yes it is, that is what everyone says. No one will want you, you're a throw away, you will never be loved."

"No Parker, I'm a good 'ole southern boy. I imagined myself with a good 'old country girl and living on a farm. But when I think of my life with you, I would give all of that up just to be with you."

"That's hard to believe, why would you want to be with someone like me?"

"Because you give my life adventure and uncertainty, waking up with you beside me everyday would be better than any farm life could ever give me."

Both of them smiling at each other, their hands had traveled to each others and Eliot knew would like to never let go. This was the starting to become much more than either had expected and both were very excited to see where this went.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for not posting regularly but here ya go, there will probably be another chapter after this and then it will be finished.**

Sitting in a bed with nothing to do was something that Parker was not accustomed too. She was usually always on the go never staying in one place to long, whether it be going to Nate's then back to her warehouse. She was never in one spot for more than a day and here she was at Eliot's for three days now and she was going stir crazy.

"Eliot! When can I get up, if I lay in this bed any longer I'm going to be permanently attached to it."

Walking back in from the kitchen carrying a sandwich for her. "Parker your fine we will start some physical therapy if you want but I'm telling ya your not gonna be in any kind of shape to start yet."

"Alright let me eat and then we will start!"

Excitement laced her voice with the thought of getting out of this bed. Things had been great between them these past few days. After admitting they both shared some extra feelings for each other they just kept the sentimental stuff to a minimum.

"Well I'm finished let's get started!"

"Parker are you sure you want to push yourself so soon?"

"Yes what's the saying get back on the horse or something like that?"

Shaking his head at her while she smiled like a kid in a candy store. This is why he loved her because she helped him remember the innocence in life. Chuckling a little he moved around the room to make room for them to move around a little easier.

"Okay we will start with the walking. Can you put any weight on your right leg?"

Standing up from the side of the bed she started put the pressure on her right leg. A grimace crossed her face and Eliot was within inches from her in a second.

"I'm okay it just hurts a little."

"Alright take a couple of steps, I'll be right here just in case."

Taking a few unsteady steps Parker felt like she was learning how to walk all over again. Something she has been doing her whole should not be this difficult right now.

"Don't push yourself if your hurting we can start tomorrow."

"NO I'm doing this right now, now get out of my way I need some room."

Taking a couple steps back to give her space he watched as her take some unsteady steps. Just as he thought she was going to walk across the whole room she takes a final step but can't hold herself up and starts to tumble down to the ground. Eliot is there just in time to catch her, looking into her eyes to see if there was any discomfort he didn't find any.

"I thought I said I had this?"

Making him grin he picked her up and laid her back down on the bed.

"What I should have just let you fall to the ground? You could have injured yourself more."

"But I wanted to do this myself and you had to step in the way like always."

Eliot looked hurt by this statement but didn't take any head towards it. She was just mad that she still isn't ready to be left alone yet and she knows it.

"Well I think we should start back up tomorrow, you know Parker you don't have to pretend that your invincible."

"I don't think I'm invincible, I just think that I don't need anyone's help right now."

"Well I wish you would just except my help and my lo...my feeling for ya."

Stopping himself mid sentence was about the smartest thing he could have done, if he would have finished what he was about to say she would have definitely bolted. Smiling he started to fix the room back to what it was. He walked over and pulled the blanket up over her feet and legs.

"You know if ya want we could work her arm a little today too."

"Okay help me out of this sling."

Taking her arm in his hands he slipped the sling strap over her head and pulled it away from her arm.

"Now I want you to lift it as high as you can."

Parker started to lift her arm as she was told but found extreme difficulty in doing so. She was able to lift it straight in front of her and stopped.

"Okay that's good now take it to the side and lift it the same way."

Doing this seemed to be more difficult than the other way.

"This is useless, my arm is too stiff."

"It's alright this is good progress."

"What progress I can barely move anything."

He knew she wouldn't be happy with not being able to just jump back up from this fall but he was gonna be there every step of the way.

"Alright well I think that's enough for today, we can push further tomorrow. You need your rest."

"Okay I am a little tired and could go for some fortune cookies."

Her smile was so radiant at the mention of the cookies. He couldn't help himself going to get some for her, besides she worked hard today she deserved a little treat. After returning from the kitchen he sat a handful of fortune cookies on her lap.

"How about I take the bandages of your hands and let them get some air."

Unwrapping her hands and throwing the bandages away. He grabbed some antibiotic cream to put on them.

"I figured they would look pretty bad but I didn't realize they would looked this scabbed already."

"Yea rope burn looks pretty bad when it starts to heal. Do you realize how bad this is gonna itch?"

"I know your not supposed to scratch or pick at the scabs."

"Well if you do I'm gonna re-wrap them so don't make me."

After smearing the cream on he pulled a chair up and sat down beside her just watching her open her cookies and eat them peacefully. He was content in just watching her, he didn't get that pleasure when the team was around. He didn't want them to notice his infatuation with her. She looked up and gave that amazing smile of hers and went back to work on opening her snack.

Before he realized he had laid his head over and laid it on her bed and by the time he woke up Parker was fast asleep with her hand laying near his arm. He stood up, cracked his neck and went to lay down in the living room. He wanted to stay close to her just in case. He would do anything for this girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I thought I would just go ahead and add the last chapter since it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoyed the story, I enjoyed writing it.**

One week later...

"You know I don't have to stay here anymore, I can walk and my arm is getting to be back to normal."

"Yea but don't ya like my company?"

They had just finished watching cartoons on the television and was about to put up their plates they had breakfast on.

"That's not what I said but I do feel like I need to leave soon so I can just get back to being on my own."

"You will never be on your own again Parker, I wish you would realize that. I'm always gonna be here for ya, you know that right?"

"Yea but I don't know if I can do this right yet. I'm not normal if you haven't noticed."

"Who wants to be normal?"

He laughed at his own statement while she was trying to figure out what he was saying in her head. Would he really want to be with a girl like Parker, she just couldn't fathom this idea for the life of her. Here he was just trying to get her to realize that he really wanted to be with her and this was a first to Parker. She couldn't understand how he could take care of her for a week and a half and now wants her to stay longer? This was very confusing for her and she felt like she really needed to talk to Sophie.

"Well I think I'm going to go back to my home today and then I might be back later tonight if that's alright?"

"Of course, you want me to drive you to your place later?"

"No I'll walk I need some time to think."

"Alright darlin if you need me I'm only a phone call away you know that right?"

"Yep I know now don't worry yourself, you have taken such good care of me but now I need a little space. I'll probably be back tonight just so you can cook me dinner. I've gotten used to having home cooked meals."

Both of them smiling at each other, it felt like they could stay like this forever.

"Well I will cook for you anytime sweetie."

Pushing his luck with the nickname but he didn't care he wanted her and he would have her it was just a matter of when.

Walking out the door Parker didn't realize how much she already missed him but she needed to get away, maybe go talk to Sohpie and see what she thinks she should do. But Parker already knew she wanted a life with Eliot and she knew he wanted that life with her too, he had all but said it. Parker couldn't believe that someone like Eliot would want, well she couldn't believe anyone would want her but now she realized what she had.

Eliot was wanting to love her like she never had before, Sophie was like the mother and best friend she never had, Nate was like the weird uncle maybe a father figure, and Hardison being the brother she had lost so long ago. She couldn't believe it she had a family and didn't even realize it until now. She was smiling while she walked down the sidewalk passing people that she had know who they were but she didn't care, she was showing the world how happy she was. The happy she has deserved for so long and finally found, with her family.


End file.
